


Luck of the draw

by kuraikon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cultural Differences, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), bagginshield, but happy ending eventually, fem!Bilbo, fertile!hobbits, hobbit kink meme fill, not-fertile!dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/kuraikon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: Due to fertility rate and high population, when Hobbits become of age, they get entered into a draw to say whether they can have children or not. Bilbo is one of the ones not allowed. The Dwarves, with the opposite cultural issue, are horrified when they find out. Happy ending wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: _In the deep, darkness that is my brain all hobbits are incredibly fertile.So fertile in fact that they have to take desperate measures to insure that they don't get overpopulated.Que the Lottery.Every year every hobbit who has become of age (33) has their name entered into a lottery.Only a select number of names can be drawn at any time, the larger the drawing the smaller the percentage of names are drawn.Only those whose names are drawn are allowed to get married and have children.Those whose names aren't chosen become bachelors/spinsters. They aren't allowed to marry or have children and are forced to drink/eat a contraceptive that prevents 'accidental' pregnancies.Bilbo is among the few whose name isn't drawn from the lottery.By the time he meets the dwarves he has accepted that he isn't allowed to have a family of his own.The dwarves somehow learn of his situation and they are horrified.After all, with their population so small they can't even imagine someone being -forced- not to have a family.Mpreg, slash, gen, fem!bilbo whatever, just want a happy ending pls_
> 
> I went for fem!Bilbo and Bagginshield. I didn't expect it to grow so long... which is why it's going on here instead of just LJ as I'm usually firm in staying anon. Srsly, it's so long already and I've not finished the first movie yet.
> 
> Link to prompt and fill on LJ: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23186132#t23186132

-

Bilba Baggins, like all Hobbits of the Shire, was just thirty-three when she put her name in the women's partition of the Fertility Draw (known rather sarcastically to her generation as the 'love lottery'). She remembers writing her name on the slip of paper given to her in delicate cursive, making little markings above the vowels of her name. She remembers thinking it was rather harsh that they got everyone to write their own names, as if that would make it more of a conscious decision of the outcome. As she arrived to her empty Hobbit home after dropping her name off, Gamgee next door told her how he was sure she'd be picked, that they wouldn't let her name and money go to waste, even if the draw was supposed to be honest. She then remembers thinking that not everyone could be as lucky and happy as the Gamgee family, or as her parents were before.

Bilba Baggins did not wait in anxious despair all year while waiting for her name to be drawn. She did not run to the door every time the mail came, hoping for the letter that announced she would be allowed to marry and start a family. She remembers thinking that she was only thirty-three, not old enough yet to decide if she wanted that from her life yet, thank you very much. She may have grown out of her adventure dreams after her parents had passed but that wasn't to mean she was ready to settle. She went about her life as usual, finished her second breakfast before opening her mail, no matter what time the post was bought to her. She shopped and cooked, read her books for hours, gardened when she needed to do more with her hands. She smiled and congratulated Lobelia when her name was drawn just a week after the younger girl had put it in and seven months after Bilba's had gone in.

Bilba Baggins turned thirty-four and, like more than half of the Hobbits of the Shire that year, still had not been picked. When the mail came, Bilba did not answer the door. It would be hours until she went to find her letters slipped under her green door, hours more until she opened the last one, telling her what she already knew. She was not picked and would never get the chance to enter the draw again, as one year was all the chance she got. She was never to marry, or to conceive, and was to start picking up her contraceptive drinks in two weeks time. She remembers thinking that thirty-four was far to young to know if she wanted a family in her life.

Now though, she would not have the choice.

-


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: _In the deep, darkness that is my brain all hobbits are incredibly fertile.So fertile in fact that they have to take desperate measures to insure that they don't get overpopulated.Que the Lottery.Every year every hobbit who has become of age (33) has their name entered into a lottery.Only a select number of names can be drawn at any time, the larger the drawing the smaller the percentage of names are drawn.Only those whose names are drawn are allowed to get married and have children.Those whose names aren't chosen become bachelors/spinsters. They aren't allowed to marry or have children and are forced to drink/eat a contraceptive that prevents 'accidental' pregnancies.Bilbo is among the few whose name isn't drawn from the lottery.By the time he meets the dwarves he has accepted that he isn't allowed to have a family of his own.The dwarves somehow learn of his situation and they are horrified.After all, with their population so small they can't even imagine someone being -forced- not to have a family.Mpreg, slash, gen, fem!bilbo whatever, just want a happy ending pls_
> 
> I went for fem!Bilbo and Bagginshield. I didn't expect it to grow so long... which is why it's going on here instead of just LJ as I'm usually firm in staying anon. Srsly, it's so long already and I've not finished the first movie yet.
> 
> Link to prompt and fill on LJ: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23186132#t23186132

-

Not long after her fiftieth birthday, on a sunny day while she sat outside smoking and reading a new book, a shadow landed across her lap. Looking up, a tall fellow with along beard stood watching her. She licked her lips nervously; her aunts had always said to be careful around big folk.

"Good morning," Bilba allowed him, going to turn back to her book and startled when he spoke back to her, questioning her motives of wishing him a good morning. "All of them at once, I suppose." She answered slowly, tapping against her book.

The man stared at her for a long moment. "Well, I never imagined that I would live to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's daughter!"

"You-you knew my mother? You know me?"

"Yes, and you knew me once, though you do not seem to remember it. I am Gandalf; and Gandalf means... me."

Bilba resisted the urge to squint up at him, but did dimly remember bright lights and loud noises at the old Gaffer's parties. When she mentioned the fireworks to him though, he simply mumbled about people remembering his fireworks more than he himself. Still he smiled conspiringly at her.

"I am looking for someone who is willing to share in an adventure."

Choking and coughing, Bilba shook her head. "I don't think you'll find anyone shy west of Bree for that!" Closing her book with a snap, she stood. "Nasty, dangerous things that make you late for dinner!"

This just seemed to make Gandalf amused though, as he nodded to himself in a pleased sort of way. "Yes excellent. I will have to let the others know."

Bilba almost asked who the others were, but bit her tongue before she got herself involved any further. She nodded at the Wizard and backed up. "Good day!" Nodding again, she went into her house and closed the door firmly.

 

-

 

And oh, if only she had kept her door closed, she thought desperately later on, as she watched seven Dwarves ransack her pantry and clamber into her expensive furniture as they helped themselves to her home. Hugging her bowl of prize tomatoes to her chest, she wondered how on earth she had gotten into this mess - perhaps if she had been less allowing with the first Dwarf, Dwalin, then this could have been avoided. They all seemed to know each other, and Dwalin surely would have at least met up with the second Dwarf, his brother Balin, to say that Bag End was the wrong place to have their meeting. The two younger Dwarves that had arrived together after that, Fili and Kili, could have been easy enough to refuse, and if they had not been here then the door to the brothers (and cousin, she thinks?) Bofur, Bifur and Bombur would not have been answered. She certainly would have not answered it.

The door went again for the forth time that night and Bilba unwillingly put her bowl down to answer it, hoping beyond hope that it was a Hobbit who was missing they're guests. With a squeak, she jumped back as she opened the door, just getting out of the way of the heap of Dwarves that fell into her hall. One by one they stood, brushing their cloaks down and looking round with impressed faces. Bilba was glad, not for the first time that evening, that she had not gotten changed for bed yet, and was still in her gardening breeches and jumpers. Behind the mumbling crowd, a tall figure ducked his head in to see.

"Ah, Miss Baggins! I take it by the noise that we are not the first to arrive?"

"Not you are not!" She snapped at him, huffing out a breath, glancing at Kili as he passed with an armful of jars.

"Baggins?" He parroted. "Eh, Fee, you said she was a Boggins!"

A blond head came around the corner. "I did no such thing, just cause you can't read Uncle's handwriting." He grinned widely at the new arrivals and motioned to her dinning room. "Food's through here, lads."

Cheeky thing, she thought frustratingly, as he and his brother disappeared and her attention was pulled to the introductions of the new Dwarves - Oin and Gloin, who looked very alike, and a mismatched set of three by the names of Dori, Nori and Ori. All at her service, apparently.

"Bilba Baggins, at yours." She replied, voice only slightly curt as she watched them dump their heavy bags and dirty cloaks and boots in her hall and trudge over her clean rugs into the ever louder dinning room. Stamping over to the wizard, she glared up at him. "Gandalf, what are all these Dwarves doing in my house?!"

"...Eleven... twelve...Hm? Oh." Gandalf took of his hat and placed it on a stack of books. "Having quite the feast, by the looks of it. We only have one more to arrive."

Dori came passed then, offering away her wine to Gandalf and taking his attention from her as she sputtered out, "M-more?!"

Feeling a bit close to tears, Bilba closed her eyes and counted to ten in Elvish to calm herself. Surely this night could not get much worse. Opening her eyes and seeing her now empty bowl of prize tomatoes she realised that yes, it really could.

 

-

 

The song and dance with her plates had been rather impressive, she could admit, however begrudgingly. And even though they weren't exactly careful with her delicate cutlery, there was not a mark on any of them. The tables and chairs had been put back, and the floor swept without her noticing. They had even wiped down the sides of her kitchen, which she hadn't done before they arrived. As far as guests go, they at least cleaned up rather well after themselves - and there was not a complaint or whine from one of them as they worked either, something her cousins' children had not yet picked up on. The group of Dwarves and Gandalf were laughing merrily at the spontaneous jig and Bilba couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

A knock on her door silenced them though, and echoed ominously through the hole. Laughing faces turned somber - excluding Kili, who fidgeted excitedly, and his brother who smiled and pulled at the youngers hair in an attempt to make it more respectable - and Gandalf left o answer the door, Bilba and the Dwarves on his heels. A rather tall Dwarf stood in her doorway, with dark hair and eyes and strong cheekbones. He entered and took off his cloak while berating Gandalf on the ease of finding Bag End.

Well, Bilba thought, swallowing deeply, those are some broad shoulders right there. And that voice is rather lovely too.

"So, this is the burglar."

The voice was now directed at her and she acted instinctively from what she had seen from the other Dwarves. Dipping her head, she announced herself. "Bilba Baggins, at your service."

His eyes took her in and she almost curled in on her self at the intensity of his gaze. "Thorin Oakenshield, at yours." He muttered, looking like he wanted to say something much less pleasant but was holding back. Straightening, Bilba huffed silently, crossing her arms as he nodded at the other Dwarves in turn; grasping arms with Balin and Dwalin and grabbing Fili and Kili by the necks to press their foreheads to his, one after the other. Dimly, she thought about how much the other Dwarves had eaten, and was unsure what was left to feed the late arrival. Allowing Gandalf to show Thorin into the dinning room and for Fili and Kili - some relation to the older one, obviously - to make him comfortable, she slipped off into the kitchen.

Pleased, she saw that the leftover stew was still on the stove in a pot from yesterday's luncheon. How lucky it was, she thought as she set about heating it up, that the Dwarves ignored what was actually a meal ready to eat. There were dumplings in the stew already and she was sure she had seen a loaf of bread or two still in the back of her pantry. By the time the meal was done, the group had moved to the table again, Thorin at the head and all seats taken but one, left for her, she presumed.

"Ah," Gandalf said as she came in, sounding relieved. "I was wondering when you'd join us."

Bilba hummed, eyeing him suspiciously as she set down the steaming bowl in front of Thorin, along with a spoon and a plate full of bread. The Dwarf blinked at the meal and then at her and she shuffled uncomfortably. "I wasn't sure if you had eaten..."

Thorin stared at her for a moment longer. "My thanks," he murmured, setting into the meal straight away. Taking her seat, they sat in mostly silence as he ate uninterrupted, except for Kili stealing little pinches of his bread, which he allowed with a huff. Once he was done, he pushed away the bowl and started speaking.

And so, Bilba Baggins learned about Erebor and Smaug the Terrible.

-


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: _In the deep, darkness that is my brain all hobbits are incredibly fertile.So fertile in fact that they have to take desperate measures to insure that they don't get overpopulated.Que the Lottery.Every year every hobbit who has become of age (33) has their name entered into a lottery.Only a select number of names can be drawn at any time, the larger the drawing the smaller the percentage of names are drawn.Only those whose names are drawn are allowed to get married and have children.Those whose names aren't chosen become bachelors/spinsters. They aren't allowed to marry or have children and are forced to drink/eat a contraceptive that prevents 'accidental' pregnancies.Bilbo is among the few whose name isn't drawn from the lottery.By the time he meets the dwarves he has accepted that he isn't allowed to have a family of his own.The dwarves somehow learn of his situation and they are horrified.After all, with their population so small they can't even imagine someone being -forced- not to have a family.Mpreg, slash, gen, fem!bilbo whatever, just want a happy ending pls_
> 
> I went for fem!Bilbo and Bagginshield. I didn't expect it to grow so long... which is why it's going on here instead of just LJ as I'm usually firm in staying anon. Srsly, it's 6000+ words and I've only just finished the first movie.
> 
> Link to prompt and fill on LJ: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23186132#t23186132

-

 

The next day, the Dwarves and Gandalf had left and Bilba was left sitting at her kitchen table with the contract in front of her. She was a touch angry, that Gandalf would come into her life unannounced and expect her to drop everything to go on some life-risking journey. To travel leagues and leagues with people she didn't know! To cross lands unprepared! To face a dragon! To find a kingdom filled with who knows what!

Tapping the table, she refused to acknowledge the thoughts that whispered how she still dreamt of traveling, of meeting new people and races, to visit new lands. Thoughts that wondered if the dragon would look like her childhood pictures. Thoughts that pictured Erebor with glittering caves and mountains of gold and cosy homes.

She shook her head. Nonsense. It was very Took-ish to even think of! What would the neighbours think?

But... she was a Took, by blood. And when was the last time she cared what her fellow Hobbits thought of her?

Bilba huffed at herself. Silly thoughts. What about all that she would be leaving behind?

Bag End echoed emptily around her, feeling to large in the early morning after being so full of laughter and life last night. Usually, she had to read till she was dropping off, but Bilba had slept well with the sounds of the Dwarves snoring and shuffling around her, making her feel weirdly safe and a whole lot less alone. For so many years, Bag End had been empty except for her and until she passed it on to another family, it could continue to be.

What exactly would she be leaving behind?

 

-

 

The signed contract trailed behind her as she ran across the fields, jumping over gates and splashing through the stream.

 

-

 

It was almost a week into the journey that Bilba fully learned the family lines of the dwarves she travelled with. She was surprised, at first, that so many were connected though cousins and marriage, but thinking of how many Hobbit families the Baggins name was joined to, it wasn't unexpected, really. She was warming quickly to the company; Gandalf often rode next to her on his large horse and Bofur joined them regularly, chatting away about anything and everything. Fili and Kili were friendly to everyone and Balin and Dori seemed to be rather watchful of her, taking turns though the day to check on her needs. She helped Bombur cook most nights and took over breakfast duty when he had a late watch and traded knitting patterns with Ori when their watches overlapped.

Thorin was unsure around her. He scoffed almost silently at her whines and rarely spoke directly to her, calling her Hobbit or Burglar when he did, or Miss Baggins if he was in a very good mood, despite that the rest of the company were on first name terms by this point. One night after a slow, rainy day, she was complaining about her wet clothes and he snapped at her that she should go back home and get some new ones. Hungry and upset, she poked him in the chest and replied that she should get him a new attitude while she was at it, seeing as his was being very little help to anybody. He turned with a wordless snarl, muttering things like 'burden' and 'useless'. The mood that evening was sour and quiet.

Fili rode next to her the next day and told her that his uncle didn't mean to be so harsh; that he had been stressed and tired. Bilba told him not to make excuses but at the young Dwarves troubled face, added that she didn't hold it against Thorin, and she understood the pressure he was under.

Thorin must have been listening, or had been told by Fili, as he made a seemingly conscious effort from then on to be mindful of his anger. He allowed fires more often and less early starts. One night Bilba muttered about the cold winds and when she woke up, Thorin was on watch with his blanket laid over her. The next day she rode up next to him; neither speaking but both pleased.

 

-

 

After their run in with the trolls, the company found a lake and allowed themselves a bath and long rest. The Dwarves ached after digging holes to hide their found treasure in and Bilba was filthy after fighting the trolls. Feeling rather homesick, she found her own little hidden space to wash herself and her clothes. She took her time, washing her hair and scrubbing her feet as much as possible, relaxing more than she had been able to in the passed week while she lost herself in the familiarity of washing her clothes. Clean but damp, she returned to camp in a much better mood with her cape wrapped around her as her clothes were still wet. Gandalf offered her his coat and she accepted gladly, enjoying the way the soft warm fabric covered her several times over.

The sat next to Gloin for dinner, listening to tales about his son and wife, with Fili, Kili and Ori pitching in their own versions of Gimli's achievements.

"Do you have any of your own, Miss Baggins?" He asked as he set his bowl aside. "Dwarflings- or, Hobbitlings, I should say? I know you're very young for Dwarf standards but Hobbits don't live as long do they?"

Though her plate wasn't empty, Bilba felt her appetite disappear. "We live a long time, longer than men but less than Dwarves certainly." She started slowly. "But no, I have no younglings."

He must of seen something in her face as he did not continue the conversation.

 

-

 

Rivendell was beautiful, Bilba was delighted to find out. Open and airy with great halls and light rooms that smelled constantly of flowers. Music seemed to fill the air no matter the time of day and everything felt fresh and separated from the horrors of the outside world the company had face to get there. All the rooms were the same though, none with cosy little nooks or comforts similar to her Hobbit hole. The kitchens didn't seem to be filled with hearty cooking and even the library was almost daunting with it's wide walls and tall windows. Still, Bilba adored the home of Elrond and secretly thought that she could have been happy to settle there for the rest of her days.

The Dwarves were less impressed; they wrinkled their noses at the fragrant scents and rolled their eyes at the constant tree patterns that adorned the wooden doors. They begrudgingly admitted the stone work on the floors were fairly well done though, and did take all the comforts provided to them. Balin and Ori joined her in the library and wore impressed faces - though Bombur was less pleased with the kitchen holdings. The younger Dwarves seemed easier to settle, which Dori explained was because they had been born and raised in the world of Men, never knowing the great halls of Dwarven kingdoms. Still, the older Dwarves relaxed eventually, especially when the warriors of the group found the weapons rooms.

Dwlain ran his thumb across one of the larger swords and mumbled that they were, "Not bad, for Elvish work", he supposed.

Thorin, sheathing Orcrist in a given holder, caught Bilba's eye and shook his head at Dwalin's words, forcing a giggle from Bilba unexpectedly. A small smile twitched at his mouth and Bilba was sure she felt her heart clench.

She was there when Thorin, Balin and Gandalf went to speak with Elrond about the runes on their map. Durins Day was a good length away, meaning they could spend another day in Rivendell, provided they were firm with their timetable from then on. Although Gandalf tired to keep the groups intentions from the Elf, Elrond saw through them easily and counselled that they should not attempt to go to the mountain.

Thorin and the Dwarves took that advice as well as Bilba would expect them to: not well at all.

 

-


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: _In the deep, darkness that is my brain all hobbits are incredibly fertile.So fertile in fact that they have to take desperate measures to insure that they don't get overpopulated.Que the Lottery.Every year every hobbit who has become of age (33) has their name entered into a lottery.Only a select number of names can be drawn at any time, the larger the drawing the smaller the percentage of names are drawn.Only those whose names are drawn are allowed to get married and have children.Those whose names aren't chosen become bachelors/spinsters. They aren't allowed to marry or have children and are forced to drink/eat a contraceptive that prevents 'accidental' pregnancies.Bilbo is among the few whose name isn't drawn from the lottery.By the time he meets the dwarves he has accepted that he isn't allowed to have a family of his own.The dwarves somehow learn of his situation and they are horrified.After all, with their population so small they can't even imagine someone being -forced- not to have a family.Mpreg, slash, gen, fem!bilbo whatever, just want a happy ending pls_
> 
> I went for fem!Bilbo and Bagginshield. I didn't expect it to grow so long... which is why it's going on here instead of just LJ as I'm usually firm in staying anon. Srsly, it's so long already and I've only just finished the first movie.
> 
> Link to prompt and fill on LJ: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23186132#t23186132

-

 

While Gandalf met up with Elrond for a secret meeting, the company left that night under the cover of darkness, despite the previous plan. Bilba hesitantly remarked to Thorin that they shouldn't brush off Elrond's remarks lightly, but all she received back was a harsh glare.

Then, after the stone giants fought and Bilba almost fell off the mountain side, only to be rescued by Thorin, the leader snapped that she had been lost since she had left home and that this was no place for her. Bilba winced and tried not to let the hurt show; she had obviously offended him by acknowledging Elrond's advice but she had thought they had grown into friends enough not to fall back into old routines. Too tired and wet to fight or continue, the company trudged into a deep cave to wait out the storm. No fire was allowed, so they settled for eating cold meats and shivering against the wind that blew into their den. The dishes were being held out in the rain to wash and shaken dry when Bilba got out her small potion of drink and swallowed it down with distaste.

"Eh, lass, what's that?" Nori asked her, catching her at it. "If that's some Hobbit wine then you'd better have enough to share."

Bilba forced a smile but shook her head. "Not wine, no. Though I wish I had bought some instead."

Oin, by this time, had caught their conversation and slid the empty bottle from her hand, sniffing at it curiously and wincing. "This is some concoction, Miss Baggins. Smells a lot like some of the medications I used to make."

Now most of the company were watching her and Bilba shifted uncomfortably, taking the bottle back and hugging it to her chest. "It's, ah, a contraceptive, of a kind."

"Contraceptive?" Bofur repeated, "Where you debating conceiving on this journey, Bilba?"

Curling in tighter on herself, Bilba shook her head. "No. I'm- well. I'm not allowed. To conceive, that is."

"Not allowed?" Nori asked, ignoring or not seeing Oin hushing at him. "Is there something wrong-"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Bilba snapped, and then quietened. "Sorry. There's not. It's now it is in the Shire. And in many Hobbit habitations." At their blank faces, she carefully explained. "Hobbit's are, well, very fertile. An average family will probably have around seven children. But as such we become over populated easily and then there is poverty and illness and not enough food..." She swallowed hard, remembering her history lessons but still finding it hard to explain. "So when Hobbits become of age, their name goes into a draw and if you get picked before you're next birthday then you're allowed to have a spouse and children. If not..." She motioned at herself. "If not you end up fifty and alone, travelling with a bunch of Dwarves to fight a dragon, I guess."

The joke fell on flat ears. The Dwarves all stared at her, mouths gaping and she shifted under their gazes. Then all at once, they started speaking.

"Not allowed!?"

"Why, I don't understand..."

"And they just draw names? Your fate decided just like that?!"

"How could they?"

"It's monstrous, completely."

"Do you want children, Bilba?"

Silence fell again as all the Dwarves looked at her expectantly. She was shaking by this point, feeling pale and flushed at the same time.

"I-I don't know. I've accepted I won't ever anyway." Licking her lips, she gave a tiny shrug. "I would have liked the choice, I suppose. Look, don't be all angry on my behalf..." She finished, seeing their faces still not calming.

Balin stepped forwards and sat next to her, holding a hand out to stop the others speaking. "You must understand, Bilba, that we as a race are not exactly fertile; we don't have many more children than Elves do. Dwarflings are a gift and incredibly precious. In the Blue Mountains we have had only eight births since we arrived there, due to stress and lack of provisions. And we have been there for almost a hundred years. While travelling there we had three. Even in Erebor a family was lucky to have more than two babes, ever. To be able to bear children is an amazing gift and highly respected... to not allow someone to have children when they can and might want to... well, maybe you can see why we would be so distraught by this."

Breathing deep, Bilba nodded. "I understand. But you must understand that this is how my race has dealt with our issues. This is how it has been for years and probably how it will continue to be for years more."

Several of her companions opened their mouths, to argue against it, most likely, but snapped them shut when Thorin agreed with her. "We will, of course, respect your races ways, as you respect ours." He said firmly. Then, he hesitated, looking unsure. "After all this, Bilba, if you wish-"

The floor went from under them, at that point, but all Bilba could think before she hit her head and slipped into unconsciousness is that that had been the first time Thorin Oakenshield had said her first name.

 

-

 

The Goblin cave was, of course, horrible for all involved, even Gandalf who missed the worst parts anyway. From what the Dwarves had told her, Bilba was glad not to have been subject to the rough treatment from the Goblins and the threats from the King, or the fight thereafter. Still, she would have preferred that to what she had faced down below in the deserted hideaways of Gollum. Just the thought of the creature was enough to make her shudder; eyes both completely empty of life and full of evil thoughts, sharp teeth and grabbing claws for hands, hissed and snarled words that, even when not meant as a threat, made her skin crawl. The stink of the decaying bodies and unmentionable filth in the cavern had further terrified her of Gollum - he had planned to eat her, dead or alive, that was certain. And the panic of it, of being torn apart and left to die as he feasted on her flesh, made her mention the little trinket she had found.

"What have I got in my pocket?"

Silly, really, to bring it up. It wasn't a riddle and, considering his temper, it's a miracle he didn't kill her for the cheat. But it did work, technically. Sure, it had gone horribly wrong at the end but he was going to lead her out for winning. And how was she to know it was his anyway? Why would such a creature have a golden ring? Not that it was anything special but it was rather pretty, in it's own way. Very unique, she'd never seen one quite like it. Maybe, once she had realised that his 'precious' was the little found ring, she should have offered it to him, if he got her out to her company. But by that time he was furious, screaming at her and calling her awful names. Scared, she had turned tail and ran. Perhaps, after all he had threatened her with, she should have killed him when she had the chance. It would have been some sort of mercy, surely. But mercy, itself, had stayed her hand. At his miserable face, she could have also left him the ring when she had gotten away.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. Life is full of maybes.

Finding her Dwarves, Bilba almost sobbed with relief at their familiar sight. Seeing them safe made her knees weak - she hadn't realised that she felt so strong for them. She waved at him when Bofur asked about her, forgetting her invisibility and almost giggled to herself at it slipping her mind. Thorin, though, answered for her.

"She probably ran home as soon as she had the chance!"

It hurt. She wouldn't deny it didn't. She was sure he had been about to offer her a home in Erebor back before they fell into the Goblin's trap. Leaning against a tree, she swallowed back the lump in her throat and debated then, actually leaving and going back to the Shire. But after all she had been through, she wanted so much to prove him wrong, that she was stronger than that. Bilba twirled the ring on her finger and tried to fight the temptation to go back home, almost missing Thorin's soft repetition.

"She must have gone back home."

It was not said with anger, or accusation. It wasn't a snarl of disgust telling her she wasn't meant to be there. No, this was said with hope, like he was convincing himself.

She wasn't with them, so he hoped she had gotten away from the Goblins and was safe at home. He cared.

Strength filling her at his unspoken confession, Bilba took of the ring and stepped out into their sight.

"No, I'm right here."

The Dwarves cheered and Gandalf looked to the heavens in relief. Thorin looked at her like she was made of diamond.

Bilba smiled.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! But I have just one chapter left and then the first movie is done~~~~
> 
> Thank you for all the (massive amounts of) kudos and the lovely comments <3 It's mad how much faster they make me write so do keep them coming.
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying it thus far!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: _In the deep, darkness that is my brain all hobbits are incredibly fertile.So fertile in fact that they have to take desperate measures to insure that they don't get overpopulated.Que the Lottery.Every year every hobbit who has become of age (33) has their name entered into a lottery.Only a select number of names can be drawn at any time, the larger the drawing the smaller the percentage of names are drawn.Only those whose names are drawn are allowed to get married and have children.Those whose names aren't chosen become bachelors/spinsters. They aren't allowed to marry or have children and are forced to drink/eat a contraceptive that prevents 'accidental' pregnancies.Bilbo is among the few whose name isn't drawn from the lottery.By the time he meets the dwarves he has accepted that he isn't allowed to have a family of his own.The dwarves somehow learn of his situation and they are horrified.After all, with their population so small they can't even imagine someone being -forced- not to have a family.Mpreg, slash, gen, fem!bilbo whatever, just want a happy ending pls_
> 
> I went for fem!Bilbo and Bagginshield. I didn't expect it to grow so long... which is why it's going on here instead of just LJ as I'm usually firm in staying anon. Srsly, it's so long..
> 
> Link to prompt and fill on LJ: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23186132#t23186132

-

 

As utterly terrifying as Gollum had been, watching Thorin walk towards Azog and being cut down was a whole different kind of fear. Being near Gollum made her curl in on herself and sent shivers down her spine, but for every step Thorin took towards the pale Orc was like a clench to her heart and every hit on the Dwarf King pained her like it did him. She called out for him, knowing her voice was catching and hearing Fili and Kili scream for their uncle. Worse still, she looked around and could see the Dwarves loosing their grip on the trees; Ori actually let go completely and she had no idea if he had fallen or not. So much was happening; wargs howling and the Orcs creeping closer to their tree, the fire and heat was everywhere and there was so much noise.

All seemed to go silent and still as Thorin fell to his knees though.

Before Bilba knew it, she was on her feet and moving forwards, she was deaf to anyone calling out to her but with all Dwarf and Orc eyes on Azog raising his weapon for the final blow, they might not have noticed her anyway. Everything was moving in slow motion as Thorin struggled to find his feet, boots slipping in the dirt and weight collapsing onto the floor; Azog smirking and showing as much joy as his race was able as he swung his sword to take Thorin's life.

Bilba's little sword met his jagged one in a massive clash of metal. The noise echoed, louder than the fire crackling or the wind blowing. It spoke volumes of workmanship that her dubbed letter opener didn't shatter at the blow. Bilba's arm, however, was not made by master smiths and could not hold the weight nor shock. Pain shot from her wrist and her entire arm went weak. Unable to stop herself, the sword was dropped and she almost fell over from the sudden loss of stability. Fortunately, whether from surprise of her stopping his blow or of her dropping her only weapon, Azog stepped back and didn't cut her down immediately. He took a second to gather back his bearings and that second was all they needed.

The eagles arrived like a gift from the heavens, grabbing wargs and Orcs alike and throwing them from the cliff edge. Bilba's knees hit the floor and she watched in a mix of horror and joy at the scene before her. It was like a nightmare; giant birds and wolves with fire surrounding them and monstrous Orcs being discarded like they weren't living things at all, while Thorin laid possibly dying next to her.

Thorin.

She practically fell on to his chest to check for a pulse. He was covered in blood and her hands slipped in it as she reached for his neck, shaking in not just her limbs but her whole body when she felt his heart beat. Bilba then realised that he was even conscious; blue eyes bright and almost misty in his blood loss as he stared at her, looking, if not for the damage to himself and the state of his clothes, like he had just woken up. 

But then his eyes were slipping closed and his body going limp under her.

"Gandalf!" She screeched, pulling off Thorin and spinning round on her knees to look for the wizard for help, just in time to see him falling off the tree. For a moment, she couldn't breathe. And then Gandalf reappeared, riding one of the giant eagles, with Ori seated in front of him. Looking around, many of the Dwarves had been collected in the eagles feet like the Orcs had been previously - but thankfully they were not being thrown off to their deaths. A great wind started next to her and, before she could do anything, Thorin too was being picked up. Bilba was left floundering for a moment in time, so tiny in such big events, but then Dwalin's voice was calling to her. 

"Up, Bilba, now!"

He was picking up Thorin's shield (splintered, her mind supplied as she staggered to her feet, but whole) and sword before moving to the edge of the cliff. Bilba picked up her own little sword, hissing as it pulled the sore muscles in her dominant arm and being forced to switch hands as she joined him. Dwalin barely waited for her to get there before he was jumping into the emptiness below. By this time, Bilba had no breath or voice to yell for him, but just stared at where he had stood in shock. Then, like Gandalf before him, he came up sitting on an eagle. Looking down, she shook her head. Hobbits hated heights.

Bilba took a deep breath. 

And jumped.

 

-

 

"You! What do you think you were doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin had only been conscious again for mere minutes before he was on his feet and storming towards her, voice rising with every word. Bilba stepped back, scuffing her heels, in shock. She was far too tired to yell back at him, to defend herself, to say that she was saving his life. "Did I not say you would be a burden?! That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place among us?!" 

Bilba could see the Dwarves and Gandalf behind Thorin looking stunned and was sure she looked just as much as they at the turn of events. Her eyes felt wide, her mouth was surely open and her face pale. 

"Never have I been so wrong."

And then his strong arms were wrapped around her, his coat smelling of smoke and blood, the fur sticky but deep in softness and warmth. It took her a moment to realise what was happening, to let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and lean into the secure weight holding her and bring her hands up to curl into his thick coat pelts. Dimly, she heard the rest of the company let out nervously relieved twitters of laughter, weak but growing in strength as they took in what was surely a sight to behold.

Bilba removed her head from Thorin's collar to look up at him. Dark mane matted with blood and face streaked with mud, he was broad and heavy set with crooked features and harsh lines, looking ever wilder in his mess and in the setting sun. He looked nothing like a Hobbit ever would - though she was sure she looked little better. But he was so handsome, in his un-Hobbitish way, and his joy and gratefulness shone through his eyes and Bilba didn't have the energy to restrain herself.

Gripping his coat tighter, she pulled him down, stepping up on her tiptoes to reach up and press their lips together.

If the company had been surprised by his yelling, then her kissing him was jaw dropping, gathering from the sudden silence and chocked off laughs. But their audience disappeared as he relaxed his tense muscles under her touch and returned her kiss. Delighted, she pressed closer still, leaning into him heavily and unintentionally pressing against a still tender wound. He broke the kiss with a noise of pain and she was immediately releasing him from her grip.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin, I didn't think-"

But he waved her off. "Bilba, stop, it's fine." A smile came across his dirty face. "It's more than fine, now."

"Oh," She started, blushing to her pointed ears. "Are you- Thorin?"

His attention was behind her though and she turned to look at the view. It was gorgeous, granted, and a few months ago she would have died to see such a sight, but right now there were surely more important things to sort out, rather than looking at a forest and lake and a mountain.

Wait.

"Is- is that...?"

Gandalf chuckled at her breathless question.

"Yes, miss Baggins, that is the Lonely Mountain."

"Erebor." Thorin murmured behind her.

At last. Erebor.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, movie one finished~~~
> 
> Technically, this does finish the prompt. The lottery has been done and the Dwarves have found out/reacted and this chapter does end happy.
> 
> Buuuuut I really want to continue. So I will! Chapters might not be as frequent as they have been but yeah.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: _In the deep, darkness that is my brain all hobbits are incredibly fertile.So fertile in fact that they have to take desperate measures to insure that they don't get overpopulated.Que the Lottery.Every year every hobbit who has become of age (33) has their name entered into a lottery.Only a select number of names can be drawn at any time, the larger the drawing the smaller the percentage of names are drawn.Only those whose names are drawn are allowed to get married and have children.Those whose names aren't chosen become bachelors/spinsters. They aren't allowed to marry or have children and are forced to drink/eat a contraceptive that prevents 'accidental' pregnancies.Bilbo is among the few whose name isn't drawn from the lottery.By the time he meets the dwarves he has accepted that he isn't allowed to have a family of his own.The dwarves somehow learn of his situation and they are horrified.After all, with their population so small they can't even imagine someone being -forced- not to have a family.Mpreg, slash, gen, fem!bilbo whatever, just want a happy ending pls_
> 
> I went for fem!Bilbo and Bagginshield. I didn't expect it to grow so long... which is why it's going on here instead of just LJ as I'm usually firm in staying anon. Srsly, it's so long already and I've not finished the first movie yet.
> 
> Link to prompt and fill on LJ: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23186132#t23186132

-

 

With a lot of their supplies lost in the Goblin caves, the company had to re-evaluate their route. The eagles had taken them further than they at originally thought so they had gained some extra time. Gandalf told them of a house; home to a beast and man merged into one. A Skinchanger. Between themselves and Mirkwood, this was the only shelter and place to resupply themselves and, if they were careful and played their cards right, the possible host might not kill them on sight.

The Skinchanger Beorn was apparently not fond of Dwarves.

Still, there was little choice in the matter. They had their weapons yes but very little in the way of food or medical supplies and half their bedrolls and clothes had been lost on the fall into the caves. So the company dusted themselves down and set upon limping down the rocking cliff side, choosing to head towards the lightly shadowed trees rather than the open fields. Although they had flown far from the Orcs and most of their enemies had been killed, Thorin wanted to put as much space between them and the landing spot as possible. but the light was fading fast for the day and after the eventful day they had had, the company was in need of a safe place to rest for the night. The sky was completely red and beginning to bleed black at the corners by the time they found a circle of rocks to make their den for the night. It was cleared of trees for the most and was covered from most sides by the high stones so they were unlikely to be jumped upon, at least. Thorin announced he would prefer somewhere not so obvious but that it would do.

Bags were dropped in relief at the decision; most of them were battered and bruised and the lucky ones who weren't were tired from carrying the majority of the supplies. Fili and Kili were on their uncle in seconds when Thorin tried to take first watch.

"You're not taking _any_  watch!"

"You need to rest, Unca, please."

"I'll take your turn, eat and sleep tonight for the journey tomorrow."

"Easy, easy, boys." Thorin sighed, broken by Kili's pleading old nickname. "I'll rest tonight, then." He gripped Fili's shoulder as he directed the young heir. "Set a watch routine in place for me, all hours of the night are to be covered. We'll have to look at what supplies we have usable left and what will need to be rationed."

Subtly, Fili guided Thorin to one of the taller rocks so the Dwarves could sit protected. "Leave it to me, Uncle, it'll be sorted."

Finally, Thorin's shoulders relaxed. "Good lad."

While Fili and Balin looked through the bags, Dwalin and Nori did a scope of the surrounding area and marked where the watchers should sit for the best views of the forest. Oin, Gandalf and Ori took a second, longer look at Thorin's injuries, pleased to see that Gandalf's hastily cast healing spells had started to work. Still, Thorin was obviously in pain as he allowed Oin and Ori to bind his wounds with little complaints. Although the area had been deemed safe, Fili refused to let Kili hunt for dinner alone and sent Dwalin with him and it wasn't long until the duo returned with a handful each of skinny rabbits. A fire had been allowed for sight more than warmth earlier and Bombur and Bilba eagerly set at roasting the rabbits with some seasoning that Bombur had been keeping in his pockets, luckily since his bag had been lost completely.

After dinner, Oin looked at Bilba's arm and deemed it safe to use unbound, though he did use some cream to soothe the ache that had settled there.

"It will fade," He told her, packing up what little he had managed to hold on to. "But you will probably feel it the rest of your days - more so in the colder months."

She thanked him and took the blanket Kili gave her. She was given the last watch shift, an unneeded thank you from Fili for his Uncle's life. When she told him he owed her no thanks, both he and Kili had stared at her with serious eyes.

"We are forever in your debt, Miss Baggins. Thorin is like a father to us and although you didn't save him for us, we will never be able to fully thank you for the fact that, if not for you, we would be burying our Uncle tonight."

The words echoed though her head all night as she tried to sleep on the dirt with her head pillowed by nothing but her hands. Thorin had indeed almost been lost and she could almost picture the scene when she closed her eyes. It made her hands shake and she had to sit up in the silent, dark night to peer at Thorin's shape by the wall. Fili was on watch but Kili was sleeping by his uncle's side, so Bilba tip-toed towards the two, needing to check Thorin was alive before she could sleep.

Watching him breathe calmed her racing heart enough to remind her that her watch was in a few hours and with the day they had ahead of themselves, she was in need of rest. Now she was here, though, she couldn't leave, fearing if she did he would disappear. So she curled up by his empty side and wrapped her blanket around her, leaving one arm out so her hand touched his thigh, the heat of his skin under his clothes weighing her down and comforting her enough to make her eyes heavy.

When Bifur woke her quietly for her shift, Fili was cuddled up with his brother and Thorin's hand was in hers.

 

-

 

Thankfully, they reached Beorn's without incident. Although they almost didn't go in at all, since Gandalf had wanted Bilba to go in with him first without any of the Dwarves there and Thorin, pretty much completely recovered by this point, had been adamantly against this plan.

"You said he might kill us on sight - why by the Maker's name would we let Bilba go in unprotected?"

"I will be there," Gandalf said again, rolling his eyes. "And like I said, Hobbit's are connected to the earth in ways dwarves are not. Skinchangers are very similar in the way they treat the world; Beorn will appreciate her views and will, hopefully, allow the rest of you in."

None of the Dwarves looked happy with this though, Bofur even took her hand and spoke to her lowly. "You don't have to do this, we will find another place to rest and resupply."

Bilba smiled, cheeks dirty but eyes bright and sure. "It's ok, Bofur. Gandalf won't let anything happen to me."

So Bilba went to meet Beorn the Skinchanger. He was part beast, indeed: a huge hairy form even in human shape, taller than Gandalf and broader than any of the company. Bilba was tiny compared to him, but she spoke for her Dwarves and answered his questions about the Shire with a voice that barely shook. Eventually, after hesitantly telling him that in Hobbiton it would be awful manners to refuse shelter and help to anyone, even those who have done you wrong, he agreed to take the Dwarves in and give them enough food and supplies to see them through Mirkwood.

"Though, I would advise you not to take that path," He warned them with a deep voice when all the Dwarves had arrived and had introduced themselves at his service. "That forest is no longer the Greenwood of old; evil has taken hold there, like a hand around a throat."

"We will be taking the Elven road." Gandalf consoled him, but Beorn looked unimpressed still.

"The Elves of Mirkwood are not like their brethren - they had grown to survive in what Mirkwood has become. They are no less wise but less open too and much more dangerous. Though," he glanced at Thorin, "I assume some of you are aware of this."

They spoke no more of Mirkwood or the road to take, more than eager to spend the weeks they could in Beorn's house, safe and fed and clean. It took them time to relax, to stop waking in the night at slight noises and to not look over their shoulder as they walked in his secure walls. They did become comfortable eventually though, happy to talk without whispers and bath in length while lowering their guard. Bilba herself delighted in Beorn's house; she mended their clothes with Dori and helped Bombur cook. She read Beorn's books and made collected him flowers in thanks. She and Balin sat up at night and spoke of their homes, both usually scribbling notes in the differences in cultures. Fili taught her to use her sword and she taught Kili to shoot stones in turn. She found out Ori was drawing portraits of the company and showed him how to press leaves dry so that they wouldn't smudge. She found time in the middle of the night to pull out her new ring and polish it till shining - though it was still not very pretty. She walked with Thorin.

She walked with Thorin a lot.

They didn't speak so much of the future, but spoke of themselves and their families and their past. Thorin spoke of his father and grandfather, of the lost and missed Ferin and of Dis awaiting their return in the Blue Mountains. Bilba told him of her parents and her many, many cousins and how she had seen her newest second cousin, Frodo, before she had left. The only time the spoke of the time ahead of them is when Thorin, telling her of the old Kingdom, described his plans for the new Erebor. Hesitantly, he offered her a place in his Kingdom for however long she wished.

"I would be glad of it," She replied, at a loss of breath. "For as long as you would have me."

"It would be forward of me indeed to speak of the thoughts I have for your place in my Kingdom at this early moment in time, but when Smaug is gone, you have my word we will discus it."

Bilba flushed and took his hand as they continued to walk.

 

-

 

It was only after leaving Beorn's that Bilba realised she had lost the rest of her contraceptive drinks in the cave with Gollum and she had missed her last dose as they had been in the safe house for just over two weeks.

She didn't ask the company to stop so she could attempt to find the ingredients to it though.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, here we go again!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: In the deep, darkness that is my brain all hobbits are incredibly fertile.So fertile in fact that they have to take desperate measures to insure that they don't get overpopulated.Que the Lottery.Every year every hobbit who has become of age (33) has their name entered into a lottery.Only a select number of names can be drawn at any time, the larger the drawing the smaller the percentage of names are drawn.Only those whose names are drawn are allowed to get married and have children.Those whose names aren't chosen become bachelors/spinsters. They aren't allowed to marry or have children and are forced to drink/eat a contraceptive that prevents 'accidental' pregnancies.Bilbo is among the few whose name isn't drawn from the lottery.By the time he meets the dwarves he has accepted that he isn't allowed to have a family of his own.The dwarves somehow learn of his situation and they are horrified.After all, with their population so small they can't even imagine someone being -forced- not to have a family.Mpreg, slash, gen, fem!bilbo whatever, just want a happy ending pls
> 
> I went for fem!Bilbo and Bagginshield. I didn't expect it to grow so long... which is why it's going on here instead of just LJ as I'm usually firm in staying anon.
> 
> Link to prompt and fill on LJ: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23186132#t23186132

-

 

Bilba had thought she would have been glad to see the entrance to Mirkwood; the plains they travelled from Beorn's were far too open with the threat of being hunted on them so Gandalf urged them to move swiftly and constantly. The Skinchanger had allowed them use of his ponies but it was still a rather rough ride - and crampt, since there were only ten ponies and one horse for Gandalf free to take. Fili and Kili were more than happy to share at all times and Ori was content to switch between his brothers and, occasionally, Dwalin. Bombur had to have his own horse but his cousins alternated on who had to share with Gloin so that they got a chance to ride alone. 

Bilba, smaller than the Dwarves and still not overly keen on riding, was more than comfortable sharing. At first, she rode with Gandalf but after the first stop for lunch and a stretch of legs, declared that the height made her feel sick. Gandalf also wanted to talk about her time in the caves and her escape but Bilba was quite decided in keeping her ring a secret. Luckily, as they were packing up, Thorin took her pack up onto his pony.

"You may ride with me then, if you wish, Miss Baggins."

Ignoring Fili's whispers and Kili's snickers, Bilba grinned brightly up at the soon to be King.

Riding with Thorin was infinitely better than riding with Gandalf and Bilba would be lying if she said she didn't delight in letting Thorin hold the reins so she could have his strong arms around her. Testing the waters, Bilba leaned back to press her weight against Thorin's chest and was unable to bite back a smile as he shifted so she was more supported.

Although she enjoyed sharing with Thorin, the pony ride was long and rubbed her thighs horridly. So when they were able to see Mirkwood's greenery in the distance, Bilba couldn't wait to get to the entrance and have a good few days of walking instead.

Coming up to the archway of Mirkwood though, Bilba shrank back against Thorin. The forest was dark and quiet, looking forgotten and abandoned with the overgrown plants covering the statues and the cobwebs adorning the bushes. She would quite happily stay on her pony and ride all the way around rather than go in there.

"This forest feels...sick." She said as they all dismounted and started to set the ponies loose. "As if some disease lies upon it."

Unconsciously, she put her hand into her coat pocket and pressed her fingers against the ring there.

It didn't help.

 

-

 

Nothing in this blasted quest was going right, Bilba thought furiously as she padded up and down a corridor in Mirkwood's Kingdom, trying to think of a way out of the mess they were currently in. All they had to do was follow the path - but could they do that? No! Gandalf had left and spiders had come in his stead, it seemed. It was incredibly lucky that Bilba's sword had been within reach for her to get out of the webbing, else they'd all be resting inside the giant creatures' bellies by now. Not, Bilba thought as she tucked herself into a corner and held her breath as an Elf guard passed (invisible or not, Elf ears were even more sensitive than Hobbit ones), that this was much better. Her company was locked away and, really, could Thorin not have mentioned the awkward past with King Thranduil?

Now it was up to her to get them out and she had absolutely no idea of how to go about that challenge. She had picked locks to her parents pantry when she was a young 'un but these locks were nothing like she had faced all those years ago and even if she managed to unlock the barred doors, Dwarves were not as subtle ad light-footed as Hobbits were; how was she to get them all out of the Kingdom without any keen-sighted Elves noticing? Even if they ever got out, they now had no provisions or food either. They would hardly be better off out there in the forest again, this time weaponless and basically sitting ducks for the evil that lurked out there.

Really, this whole prospect was hopeless.

Elvish chattering dimly caught her attention but it was the rattle of keys that made her ears twitch. Looking around, there was no one in her hall with her, but next to her feet, there was a little window to the level below. Bilba knelt down and peered into the hole, seeing two Elves talking - one that she recognised as the one the Prince had given the cell's keys to. She knew some Elvish from her old lessons, though she had always been better at writing it than speaking it. The key holder was shaking his head, saying something about 'Dwarves' and 'keeper'. His friend laughed and, thankfully speaking slower than him, said "they are not going anywhere!" His next sentences were too quiet for Bilba but she caught a few words, namely 'wine' and 'King'.

Then he took the keys from the holder and put them up on the side.

 

-

 

"We're never going to get to the mountain, are we?"

"Not stuck in here, you're not!"

The chorus of her name was far too loud for her liking and she hushed the Dwarves as she started opening doors, passing the keys to Nori as he could reach the other levels of cells faster than she could have. As the Dwarves appeared out of their little rooms, she counted them by heads, smiling at the excited and impressed looks on their faces. Kili and Bofur were straight by her side, talking at the same time and asking how she did it, where she'd been, had she found their weapons. Reunited with each other, all the Dwarves were talking by this point checking every one for injuries like family. Sweet as it was, Bilba glanced around in worry.

"No weapons, honestly, you should be happy I got to you! Now, hush, please, hush- eep!"

She was lifted unexpectedly by her waist and spun round in a half circle. Once she stopped, she braced her arms on broad shoulders and looked down to see Thorin's grinning, dirty face.

"I don't know how you did it, but you are very clever, my burglar."

Feeling the tips of her ears burn with her blush, Bilba cleared her throat and looked to the side, feet hanging above the ground still as Thorin held her up effortlessly. "Yes, well." Looking back at him, she couldn't help but match his smile. "Couldn't leave you all in here, could I? I don't believe you're overly fond of Elves."

"No, but I do know who I am fond of."

Bilba giggled, leaning in to kiss his lips and forgetting the rest of the company completely until Gloin coughed.

"I hate to interrupt but I think we should leave."

"Yes!" Bilba said, letting Thorin set her down and righting her clothes. "I have a plan for that; but you have to trust me and stay very, very quiet." Grabbing Thorin's hand she started to move down the stairs towards the cellar. Hesitating, she turned back to the Dwarves.

"Um, none of you get sea sick, to you?"

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long and that this chapter is so short :/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, regardless!


End file.
